Wind and Sea
by Calencoireiel
Summary: Haruka/Michiru fic set in the future on earth as reborn scouts. Michiru and Haruka haven't met before, what happens when they do? What will happen once they finally find each other and embrace their destinies as sailor soldiers? Rating just to be safe.


This is a revised post of my fic. This was actually the very first fic I wrote many, many years ago. As such, I was reluctant to change enough to actually make it a decent piece of writing. I hope you will not judge all of my writing by this one fic, but I hope you will enjoy it anyway.

Warning: If you have anything against Haruka and Michiru being a couple, turn back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, any characters from Sailor Moon, attacks, etc. They are copyrighted to Takeuchi Naoko, Toei Animations, and anyone else associated by rights.

Also, I am not very good with the Japanese words, but I like to try and put them in sometimes. Thanks.

Wind and Sea

Michiru stood in front of Mugen Gakuen High school in school uniform. She carried her violin in one hand and her books in the other. Her beautiful teal hair blew loosely in the breeze.

Many of the boys smiled at her or just stared as she walked past them, up the steps and into the school building. How she hated the stares. The boys wanted to be with her and the girls wanted to be her. That's how it always seemed to be.

She found the principal's office where she met the principal and got her class schedule. She stood in front of the office at looked at the paper in her hand. Her first class was music, one of her favorites. She looked up to see a crowded hallway and many rooms. "How am I supposed to find it?" she mumbled to herself.

"Konnichiwa," came a smooth, deep voice. Michiru turned to see another boy, but something seemed different about him, something familiar.

"Konnichiwa," said Michiru in her sweet voice.

"You're new right? What class?" he asked, looking at the paper Michiru held. "Ah, music. Follow me," he said. Michiru smiled, gratefully. "Oh, by the way, my name is Ten'ou Haruka."

"I am Kaiou Michiru," said Michiru. She looked into Haruka's green eyes and was startled. Haruka wasn't a boy, she was a girl. Michiru smiled. Haruka turned and Michiru followed.

Haruka came to a door and stopped. By the door was a sign that said 'Music Room'.

"Arigato," said Michiru and she walked into the room. Haruka laughed a little and walked away.

The bell rang. Finally, her first day was over. All of the teachers were very kind to her, but the students... Boys walked up to her and talked obviously attracted to her beauty. The girls had already shunned her out of jealousy.

'It's always the same,' thought Michiru as she walked down the steps. As she reached the bottom, she heard laughter behind her. Then someone ran into her from behind, sending her to her knees. Michiru cringed slightly as her hands and knees hit the pavement, but she didn't say anything.

"Gomen nasai," came that deep, smooth voice from earlier that day.

"Ten'ou-san?" asked Michiru looking over her shoulder. Haruka sat on her bottom with her back to Michiru.

She looked over her shoulder with a worried look. "Kaiou-san?" she said, standing. Michiru turned and began to gather her books. Haruka kneeled in front of her and gathered them for her. She stood and offered her free hand to Michiru. Michiru took it and Haruka helped her stand. Michiru stood and dusted off her skirt. Haruka bent down and picked up Michiru's violin and handed it to her along with her books.

"Arigato," said Michiru. Haruka shook her head.

"Iie, I should have been watching where I was going," Haruka said. 'She sounds so sincere,' thought Michiru.

"It's all right, really. I'm fine," said Michiru smiling sweetly. Haruka returned the smile.

"Well, I'll see you around. Ja ne," said Haruka. She turned and walked away, with her books under one arm and that hand in her pocket.

Michiru then started to walk away. She didn't want to go home, she'd just be alone. So she decided to go to the park instead. She had seen a fountain there; she would sit and watch the fountain to clear her mind of her troubled day.

She walked into the park and sat down on a bench facing a fountain, setting her things beside her. As she watched, her troubles seemed to lift, the water always made her feel that way.

She sighed. Then, bending down, she unbuckled her shoes and took them and her socks off. She laid them aside, stood, and walked to the fountain. Carefully, she stepped up onto the rim of the fountain and started to, carefully and gracefully, walk around it, lost in deep thought. After a while, she turned to the water. She lifted up her skirt and stepped into the chilly water. She smiled and dropped her skirt so that the edge was in the water. She closed her eyes. A slight breeze started to blow. It blew her teal hair around her face and her green, plaid skirt around her slim legs. 'Everything is so peaceful here, and I feel safe,' she thought.

"What are you doing?" asked an amused voice. She opened her eyes to see Haruka sitting on the bench next to her things, watching her. Her brown over-coat was laid next to her. Her tan-blond hair was tossing in the breeze. Michiru blushed immensely and stepped onto the rim of the fountain and down to the ground. Her legs and skirt edge were dripping. She walked over and sat on the other side of her books.

"What are you doing here?" asked Michiru, still blushing slightly.

"I was driving by and I saw you walking here. You looked very lonely, so here I am," replied Haruka with a smile.

Michiru smiled and asked, "You have a car?"

Haruka laughed a little and her eyes sparkled. "Hai, but I'm not really old enough. Someday, I want to be a professional race car driver." She said, sincerely. She paused. "What about you?"

Michiru sighed. "I want to become a violinist."

Haruka nodded. "Will you play something?"

Michiru smiled a little and opened the case. Haruka waited quietly, watching her prepare.

"What should I play?" asked Michiru as she positioned the violin underneath her chin.

Haruka shrugged. "Anything you want."

Michiru started to play. She closed her eyes and concentrated only on her music, forgetting everything else. She poured her heart and soul into it. The music wrapped her in a warm and comforting blanket of peace. She was sorry to break it by ending the song.

Michiru opened her eyes. Haruka smiled and started clapping. "That was great!" said Haruka. "You play so well."

Michiru blushed slightly. "Arigato," she said as she put her violin away.

Haruka stood and said, "I better be going, but if you ever need someone, I'm here." Michiru thought about that as she bent down to put her shoes back on. Haruka walked a few steps and turned back to say, "You know, when you were in the water, you looked truly beautiful," she paused and Michiru straightened up to look at her. "As if you wanted to stay there," Haruka continued thoughtfully.

'Nani! Can she read my thoughts?' Michiru asked herself.

She turned again, only to turn back with a smile. "Would you like a ride?"

"Hai," said Michiru smiling and picking up her books and violin case. "Arigato."

"No problem."

Haruka stopped her car in front of Michiru's apartment building. She turned the car off and took Michiru's books. Michiru smiled. They walked up to Michiru's door and Michiru unlocked it and the two went in. A lady stood from where she was sitting in a chair and walked over to them, smiling. She had very long, dark green hair and some of the tresses had been pulled up in a bun.

"Konnichiwa Michiru, Haruka-san," she said.

"Have we met?" asked Haruka uneasily. Michiru looked a little shocked herself.

"We have to talk," said the tall woman. "Oh, by the way, my name is Meiou Setsuna." Haruka nodded.

"Go ahead and sit down," said Michiru, closing the door.

Setsuna sat back down in the chair and Haruka and Michiru took the sofa.

"Ok, Haruka-san, It is very important that you listen to what I have to say," started Setsuna. Michiru looked at Setsuna wide-eyed. Setsuna looked at her and smiled. Michiru relaxed. "You, Haruka-san, are a Sailor Senshi, Sailor Uranus," continued Setsuna. A henshin stick appeared in front of Haruka. Haruka looked at it wide-eyed as the Uranus symbol appeared on her forehead.

She looked to Setsuna who smiled as the Pluto sign appeared on her forehead. "Sailor Pluto," said Setsuna.

Haruka looked to Michiru. The Neptune sign was shining on her forehead. "Sailor Neptune," she said quietly.

"When the time comes," said Setsuna. Haruka looked back at her. "You'll know what to do." Then, a door appeared and Setsuna walked in. It shut behind her and disappeared.

"What just happened? What is this? I-" Haruka stuttered.

"That was the gate-way to time. Sailor Pluto is the keeper of time. You are the wind senshi, Uranus. I am the ocean senshi, Neptune," explained Michiru quietly, staring at her hands in her lap.

"I...I have to go," said Haruka standing.

Michiru stood. "You can't tell anyone about this. We soldiers are sworn to protect our princess," she said as the two moved towards the door. "I didn't know that you were-" Michiru cut herself off and looked at Haruka. Haruka smiled and Michiru smiled back.

"Ja ne," said Haruka as she walked to her car, got in, and drove away.

Michiru walked into the schoolyard silently. She spotted Haruka leaning against the school building. Haruka smiled when she saw her. Michiru started to make her way over to her when a boy stopped her.

"Konnichiwa Michiru-san," he said. "Would you go on a date with me?"

Michiru was surprised. "Gomen nasai, but I must say no," she said and she tried to walk around him. He moved in her path.

"Aww, come on. It would be fun," he said.

"Gomen, but I said no," Said Michiru and she attempted to walk around him again. He moved to block her, angry. "Please, leave me alone," said Michiru.

"Come on, you have already turned down everyone else." he said, his anger growing.

"Hey!" came Haruka's voice from behind the boy. He turned to look at an angry Haruka. "She said no and she wants you to leave her alone. If you don't understand, I can make it so you do!" said Haruka as she glared angrily at the boy who was slightly smaller than she was.

The boy backed off and left.

"Arigato," said Michiru, very gratefully.

"Well, I couldn't just stand there and watch. He might have tried to hurt y-" she cut herself off and seemed to choke. She blushed slightly. Michiru looked into her beautiful green eyes and felt the same way.

"Haruka, I-" Michiru started, but then realized that she didn't know what she was going to say. Then the bell rang for school to start. They walked inside and Haruka walked Michiru to her first class.

"Matte, Michiru," called Haruka as she was walking out of the schoolyard. Michiru turned and smiled. "You want to go for a walk in the park?" asked Haruka, smiling.

"Hai, I was about to go there anyway," said Michiru sweetly.

They walked to the park talking and laughing. When they got there, they heard some girls laughing. They turned to see five girls playing frisbee. Michiru's face lit up. "Come on," she said, taking Haruka's hand. The two walked closer. "Usagi-chan!" Michiru called. A blond girl with an odango hairstyle turned and smiled.

"Michiru-chan!" the girl cried as she ran over to them. Her friends followed.

"Minna, this is Ten'ou Haruka," said Michiru. Usagi lifted an eyebrow as if expecting more. Michiru laughed at her expression and whispered, "Sailor Uranus." Haruka looked at Michiru, shocked. "Haruka, this is Tsukino Usagi, our princess, Sailor Moon," explained Michiru quietly.

Haruka nodded. "And the others?" she asked quietly. "They are too?"

Michiru nodded and pointed to another blond girl with a red bow in her hair. "Aino Minako, Venus." said Michiru. She then pointed to a taller girl whose brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail. "Kino Makoto, Jupiter." Michiru then pointed to a girl with dark hair and dark purple-red highlights. "Hino Rei, Mars." And pointing to the last girl with short blue hair, she said, "And Mizuro Ami, Mercury."

Haruka nodded a 'hello' to each of them.

"So you have met the others," said a soft voice from behind Haruka. They turned to see Setsuna. Haruka nodded hesitantly. "But I have one more for you to meet." Michiru's eyes lit up as Setsuna stepped aside to reveal a smiling little girl.

The girl ran to Haruka and Michiru calling,"Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa!" She hugged Michiru and then hugged Haruka. "I'm glad they found you, Haruka-papa," she said, still hugging Haruka.

Haruka smiled. "Hotaru-chan," she said quietly as some of the memories from her past filled her head. She smiled and looked up at Michiru and Setsuna who were also smiling.

"Usako!" called a man's voice. They all turned to see a tall man with black hair and blue eyes walking towards them.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi squealed. She ran to him and threw herself into his open arms.

Haruka looked to Setsuna.

Setsuna smiled. "That is Chiba Mamoru, our prince, and Tuxedo Mask," she explained.

Haruka nodded and turned back to him and Usagi."Konnichiwa, I'm Ten'ou Haruka," she said. She was about to say that she was also Sailor Uranus when she caught a knowing sparkle in his eyes.

"We have to go," said Usagi. "Ja ne." Everyone waved and Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto walked away.

After they left, there came a scream. The four remaining turned to see a youma. It was black and resembled a shadow. Its eyes glowed red and held an evil grin. The youma was attacking a young girl.

"Hurry, henshin yo!" said Setsuna. The four ran somewhere where no one would see them and transformed.

"Pluto Planet Power Make-up!"

"Saturn Planet Power Make-up!"

"Neptune Planet Power Make-up!"

"Uranus Planet Power Make-up!"

The four transformed and appeared in their sailor fukus.

"Hey!" shouted Pluto. The monster turned and glared at them.

"We are the guardians of the outer planets!" they shouted.

"I am Sailor Pluto, the keeper of time!" yelled Pluto.

"I am Sailor Saturn, senshi of destruction and rebirth!" exclaimed Saturn.

"I am Sailor Neptune, guardian of the sea!" shouted Neptune.

"And I am Sailor Uranus with power over wind!" yelled Uranus. "World Shaking!" A yellow ball of energy gathered in her upraised hand. She brought her arm down and hurled the ball at the youma. The youma cried out in pain and fell to the ground, gasping for breath. The young girl who was being attacked got up and ran. The shadow-youma growled and started to charge at them, it's red eyes flashing angrily.

"Dead Scream."

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

The three balls of energy flew at the youma. The shadow-youma cried out in agony then disappeared.

"Wow!" exclaimed Uranus quietly.

Neptune smiled. "Your first battle, you did great." Uranus looked at her and smiled.

"Ikimashou," said Pluto. The four walked back to the place they had transformed, and reversed their henshins. Then they all walked back to Haruka's apartment.

Haruka had a pretty big apartment. It consisted of three bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a small sitting room, and a small dining room.

'I'm glad I cleaned this place up yesterday,' Haruka thought as she showed everyone to the sitting room. "Would anyone like some tea?" she asked as everyone took a seat.

Setsuna sat in a chair, moving over enough that Hotaru could sit with her. Hotaru climbed up and smiled at Setsuna. "Arigato, Setsuna-mama." Setsuna smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hai," said Michiru as she sat on the sofa.

"Hai," said Setsuna.

"Onegai," said Hotaru. Haruka nodded and smiled and walked into the kitchen. She returned in a moment carrying a try with four cups of steaming tea. She smiled and handed everyone a cup and sat down on the sofa next to Michiru. They were sitting and talking when they all started to get hungry.

"I'll make dinner," offered Michiru. Everyone nodded in agreement. Michiru smiled and walked to the kitchen. Hotaru got up to set the table and help Michiru. Setsuna smiled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Spirited little girl," Haruka commented, sipping her tea. Setsuna nodded and sipped her tea.

After a while, Michiru gathered everyone in the dining room to eat. They each took a chair, complimenting how good it all looked and smelled, and began to eat.

After dinner, Setsuna volunteered to wash the dishes.

"Arigato," said Haruka.

Setsuna smiled and started to pick up the dishes. Hotaru stood to help. They each took all they could carry and headed to the kitchen while Michiru and Haruka went to sit on the sofa. Haruka put her arm around Michiru's shoulders. Michiru leaned her head against Haruka's shoulder and Haruka laid her head on Michiru's. They sat and waited for Setsuna and Hotaru to join them.

A while later, Setsuna and Hotaru came back and took their seats in the chair again. Setsuna smiled at the two on the couch as Hotaru settled herself next to her.

They talked until it was late at night. Hotaru had fallen asleep, her head resting against Setsuna. Setsuna looked down at her and sighed, feeling tired herself. Haruka got up and gently picked up Hotaru and carried her to one of the spare bedrooms. Michiru and Setsuna got up and followed, quietly. Haruka laid Hotaru on the bed and Hotaru's eyes fluttered open. She smiled sleepily. Haruka smiled back and whispered, "Matte." Haruka walked out of the room. Setsuna turned on a lamp that was on a dresser beside the door. Haruka came back with the smallest shirt she could find and handed it to Hotaru.

"Arigato, Haruka-papa," she said as the three walked out of the room while she changed.

Michiru knocked and peeped in just as Hotaru was climbing back in bed. Michiru smiled and opened the door and they walked in. Even Haruka's smallest shirt was too big for the girl. Haruka walked over and kissed Hotaru's head. Michiru tucked the blankets more snugly around her and kissed the top of her head and Setsuna gave her a big hug.

"Good night Hota-chan," the three at the door said quietly.

"Good night Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, Setsuna-mama," Hotaru said sleepily. Setsuna turned off the lamp and shut the door behind them.

Haruka again went to her room and brought back another shirt for Setsuna.

"Arigato," said Setsuna. Haruka smiled and glanced at Michiru who smiled and gave a little nod.

"You can take the other bedroom," said Haruka.

Setsuna smiled and looked from Haruka to Michiru saying, "Arigato Haruka, Michiru."

"Good night," Haruka and Michiru said as Setsuna walked into the bedroom, and shut the door. Haruka went again into her room and came back with a shirt for Michiru and one for herself.

"You can change in the bedroom," said Haruka with a smile and she handed a shirt to Michiru then went into one of the bathrooms to change. Michiru walked into Haruka's room to change.

"Michiru," called Haruka softly at the door.

"It's all right," called Michiru, her voice also soft. Haruka opened the door to see Michiru standing beside a dresser. Haruka's shirt was a little big, but Michiru felt comfortable. Haruka turned off the light and they got into bed. Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck  
>and Haruka put her arms around Michiru's waist. They fell asleep holding each other close, happy that they found each other again.<p>

Sunshine coming in through the window woke Haruka and Michiru. Michiru opened her eyes to see Haruka's green eyes looking at her. Haruka smiled and Michiru smiled back. Haruka leaned forward and kissed Michiru.

"Good morning," whispered Haruka.

"Good morning," Michiru whispered back before placing a soft kiss on Haruka's lips. She then laid her head on Haruka's chest and sighed as she listened to Haruka's heartbeat.

"Nani?" asked Haruka quietly.

Michiru sighed again. "Your heart beat is so comforting," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I feel really safe when I'm with you, Haruka."

Haruka kissed the top of Michiru's head and hugged her closer. "You are safe when I'm here," Haruka whispered back as she closed her eyes.

There came a soft knock from the door. "Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa?" came Hotaru's small voice as she cracked the door and peeped in. Michiru opened her eyes and smiled at the girl. Haruka looked over her shoulder and she and Michiru sat up. Michiru opened her arms to Hotaru, whose face lit up with a smile and she ran over to them, still in Haruka's shirt. She climbed up onto the bed and into Michiru's arms. Michiru hugged her, smiling.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Haruka.

Hotaru nodded. "Arigato, Haruka-papa," she said. "Setsuna-mama told me to tell you that breakfast is ready."

"Hai, it is," said Setsuna. The three looked over to see a smiling Setsuna standing in the doorway, still in Haruka's shirt. Her garnet-colored eyes shone with happiness. "Come get it." Hotaru got up and ran over to Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru following. The four walked  
>to the small dining room together.<p>

After they had eaten and got ready for the day, Haruka and Michiru went for a ride to the park on Haruka's motorcycle. Setsuna and Hotaru went for a walk.

At the park, Michiru and Haruka heard a scream.

"Neptune Planet Power Make-up!"

"Uranus Planet Power Make-up!"

A youma was attacking a woman. It was a tall, lady-youma dressed in a black outfit and a black cape. The lady-youma had white hair that fell just below her shoulders and her red eyes sparkled.

"Hey!" shouted Uranus.

"Nani?" said the youma-lady in a haunting voice as she turned toward them. Seeing them, she grinned evilly. "Ah, it's you pesky sailor senshi," she said with a taunting laugh. Uranus clenched her fists and was about to yell at the youma-lady when a purple ball of energy hit  
>her from behind. The youma-lady cried out in pain. The woman being attacked got up and ran.<p>

"Pluto, Saturn," said Neptune starting towards them. The youma-lady recovered and snatched Neptune and flew into the air. She gave an evil laugh of victory.

"Neptune!" shouted Uranus.

"Uranus!" cried Neptune, tears forming in her eyes as she reached her hand down toward Uranus. The youma-lady laughed again and she disappeared, taking Neptune with her.

"No!" shouted Uranus as she fell to her knees and banged her fist hard on the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes and before she could stop them, a few ran down her cheeks. Pluto stared at the place where they had disappeared with a sad expression on her face. Saturn looked down at the ground as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We have to get her back," said Uranus in a quiet, fierce voice. She stood up, her face angry and her eyes full of hate. Her cheeks were streaked with tears.

"We will need help," Pluto said.

"Can you help us, Ami-chan?" pleaded Hotaru.

"Hai, what do you need?" asked Ami looking from Hotaru to Setsuna to and angry Haruka.

"Can you use your mini-computer to find Michiru-san?" asked Setsuna.

Ami looked slightly confused, but answered, "Hai." She took out her mini-computer and started pushing buttons. She concentrated a while. It was completely silent for a few minutes. "Ah, ha. Found her. She is being held prisoner at an old, abandoned building not far from here," she  
>said, looking up at the three seated on the sofa. "There is a strong evil force being emitted from the area, however."<p>

"You and the others should come," said Setsuna, standing.

Ami nodded and flipped open her communicator. Rei was there. "Rei-chan, gather everyone..." Ami explained everything quickly and then told her where to meet them—at the abandoned building.

"We're here," said Jupiter as she, Moon, Mars, and Venus ran up.

"Good," said Pluto. "Let's go, and try to be very careful and quiet." She shot Sailor Moon a look. Sailor Moon just shrugged and followed her.

They opened the door and walked in. It was dark; the only light came from a few dirty or broken windows. It was dusty and there was trash and broken furniture everywhere. Everyone looked around cautiously as they quietly walked through the door, being very careful not to trip over the piles rubble.

Mercury flipped open her mini-computer and activated her visor. She scanned the building as they walked. "This way," she whispered. She started walking. Uranus was right behind her and everyone else fell in line behind them. They came to three closed doors. Mercury looked at her computer then shut it and de-activated her visor. She nodded to one of the three doors to indicate that that was where Neptune was being held.

'I hope they come save me,' Neptune thought to herself. She was tired, very tired. She couldn't beat the youma-lady, not by herself. She opened her eyes. The room she was in was dark, small, and chilly. There was a very small window, but almost no light came in. She was chained to the wall, all but hanging there. She closed her eyes again as salty tears started to fall from her eyes. 'We just found each other, and we've already been torn apart.'

"They'll never find you," the youma-lady said with an evil smirk. Neptune opened her eyes and looked up at the youma-lady. "Now, I just need to figure out what to do with you," she laughed. Neptune glared weakly at her. "Oh, you look so tired," she said mockingly. "Why don't you rest?" she laughed and threw a small, black ball of energy at Neptune.

She was too tired to cry out. She lowered her head as more tears ran down her cheeks. The youma-lady laughed and disappeared. 'I hope they get here soon.'

Uranus walked forward and kicked open the door. The first sight to meet her eyes was Neptune chained to the far wall.

"Uranus," said Neptune weakly. She looked up at her. Uranus started towards her.

The youma-lady appeared. She tossed her white hair and laughed evilly. "So," her haunting voice rang out in the small room. "You have come to save your friend, but you won't succeed."

"Let her go!" shouted Uranus.

"Never!" the youma-lady said in a mocking tone.

"World Shaking!"

The yellow ball of energy hit the youma-lady. It shocked her slightly, but she recovered instantly. "Is that the best you can do?" she laughed and gathered a ball of black energy in her hands and threw it at Uranus.

Uranus jumped out of the way, muttering, "Damn." She fell to the ground.

"Uranus!" Neptune cried as more tears formed in her eyes.

"Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Fire Ignite!"

The attacks hit the youma-lady. She cringed and threw a ball of black energy at them. The two flew back and hit the opposite wall.

"Venus, Mars!" cried Moon.

"That's it!" shouted Jupiter. "Thunder Crash!"

"Bubble Blast!"

The two attacks hit the youma-lady. She gave a small cry of pain and staggered a little. She threw another energy ball. The two fell to the floor.

"Oh, no! Jupiter, Mercury!" Moon cried.

The youma-lady gave a short laugh and started to gather more black energy. A red rose hit her hand and her concentration was lost, the energy faded. "Owww! Who are you?" shouted the youma-lady. A man dressed in black appeared in the doorway.

"You don't belong here. We will stop your evil doing," he said.

"Tuxedo Mask," said Moon as he entered the room.

"Now Sailor Moon."

Moon nodded. "Moon Septre Haltation!"

The youma-lady cried out in pain and almost stumbled to the floor. She was getting noticeably weaker. She gained her balance and threw another energy ball. "It will take more than that to defeat me!" she shouted as she threw the ball of black energy. Moon gasped as the ball hit her and Tuxedo Mask and they fell to the ground.

"Dead Scream."

The purple ball hit the youma-lady and she cried out in pain.

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

The youma-lady fell to her knees, but managed to throw another energy ball at Pluto and Saturn, who tried to dodge it, but failed.

"Iie," whispered Neptune as she watched as Pluto and Saturn fell to the ground.

"I've done it," the youma-lady said as she tried to stand.

"No you haven't," said Uranus angrily as she also tried to stand. "World Shaking!"

The youma-lady threw another ball of energy just before Uranus' attack hit her. She screamed in agony before turning to dust. Uranus quickly dodged the energy ball and ran to Neptune as the chains disappeared. Uranus caught Neptune just as she fell. They embraced. Their henshins reversed and there sat Haruka and Michiru, hugging.

The other scouts stirred and sat up. They saw the couple and smiled.

"Gomen nasai, Michiru. I let her get you," whispered Haruka.

"No Haruka, it was not your fault," said Michiru quietly as she pulled closer. "I knew you would come for me."

Haruka gave her a soft kiss on the lips and whispered, "You know I will always come for you."

Owari

Feel the cheesy sappiness! Bwahahaha! *Ahem* Sorry about that...

What do you think? Please go a little easy on me here, I wrote this the summer before 8th grade. It's been a while since then...

Notes after the revision:

I don't even remember what "Ikimashou" even means anymore! How sad! If anyone could refresh my memory with that one, it would be much appreciated! Arigato for reading my fic!

Now that I revised it—I remember seeing a fanart of Michiru standing in a fountain—that is where this whole fic started. Wow…

These are reviews from the first posting of this story and I am sentimental and wished to hang on to them. Thanks to my reviewers and to the couple here who have been loyal readers of mine.

13BlackCats  
>2004-03-23 . chapter 1<p>

It wasn't *that* cheesy... Heh... Ok, maybe it was, but cheesiness makes the story all the more entertaining! Well, at least it does to me. Hooray for yuri! I don't see many yuri fics that I'm really interested in like with Michiru and Haruka. Or maybe I'm blind - either way, good fic! Best yuri fic I've read! Not that I've really read many, but still! I love Sailor Moon! Sono anime wa totemo kakkoi da! ("That anime is really cool!") I hope to see more stories of yours soon! Since all of these were posted a long time ago... yea...  
>+| 13BlackCats |+<p>

Rikki  
>2003-10-04 . chapter 1<p>

Aw, it's sweet! I liked it.

Labyris  
>2003-07-22 . chapter 1<p>

Oh I liked idea.

Cyber69  
>2003-04-20 . chapter 1<p>

Good start


End file.
